Chastity Barebone
Credence and Chastity as "adults". Chastity seems to be a No-Maj and, in America, the age of becoming an "adult" for a No-Maj is 21, implying Chastity is at least 21 as of Fantastic Beasts. |died=7 December, 1926 - She died the night after Scamander and Kowolski's suspected bank robbery, which occurred on 6 December . She is described in the official screenplay as "lying dead amid debris from the attack," while Henry Shaw Junior and Mary Lou Barebone are both specifically described as having "marks" from being directly attacked by Credence Barebone's Obscurus, and thus it would seem she died from injuries sustained during the destruction of the Second Salem Church (such as falling or being hit by debris) rather than a direct attack. Pike Street, New York City, New York, United States of America, North America |blood=No-MajChastity seems to be a No-Maj, as she shares the same belief as her adoptive mother for eradicating magic and wizardkind. She dies at the hands of Credence his Obscurus, which means that her role in the film is clearly not important for being a witch. |marital= |alias= |title= |signature= |species=Human |gender=Female |height= |hair= |eyes= |skin= |family=*Mary Lou Barebone (adoptive mother) † *Credence Barebone (adoptive brother) *Modesty Barebone (adoptive sister) |animagus= |boggart= |wand= |patronus= |job= |house= |loyalty=*New Salem Philanthropic Society **Second Salem Church *Barebone family }} Chastity Barebone (d. 7 December, 1926) was an American girl who lived during the 20th century. She was the adopted daughter of Mary Lou Barebone. Mary Lou was the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. Chastity was the middle child of three adopted siblings. Her other siblings were Credence Barebone and Modesty Barebone.Inside the Magic: The Making of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (see image) And she lived with them and her adoptive mother in the United States of America in 1926 at the Second Salem Church in Pike Street Manhattan. Chastity dutifully abided by her mother's strict rules, unlike her two siblings, Credence and Modesty. She was an active member of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, sharing her mother's zeal for the cause of eradicating magic and its practioners."Full Character Descriptions" from FantasticBeastsMovies.com Chastity died on the night of 7 December 1926, having sustained fatal injuries when the Second Salem Church was destroyed by the Obscurus of Credence Barebone. Biography Early life At some point in time, Chastity was adopted by Mary Lou Barebone. Mary Lou was the leader of the New Salem Philanthropic Society, a No-Maj anti-witchcraft group. It is not known how long she was with the Barebone family. Chastity was the favourite adopted child of Mary Lou Barebone, as she has the same Anti-Witchcraft mindset as her adoptive mother and was severely loyal to her organisation the Second Salemers. Like her adoptive brother and sister, Chastity was taught by her adoptive mother Mary Lou to hate magic and wizardkind at a young age. December 1926 at the Steen National Bank in 6 December, 1926]] On 6 December, 1926 while on the steps of the Steen National Bank, Chastity's adoptive mother Mary Lou held a rally to suport their religious organization, New Salem Philanthropic Society. She confirmed to the public who was listening to her speech, that there are bizzare things happening through out New York, that "something stalk our city" and "wreaking destruction." She claims to the people in public that this was the work of witchcraft, while Chastity and her adopted brother and sister handed out Anti-magic leaflets to the people in public. in 6 December 1926]] On the afternoon of 6 December 1926, Langdon Shaw, a believer in magic, brought Chastity and his family into his father Henry Shaw Senior's office. Mary Lou was interested in garnishing the support and influence of his newspaper company and his elder son's re-election platform. But Henry Shaw refused and asked them to leave. When returning a dropped leaflet, Henry Shaw Junior, the senator, called her older brother Credence a freak. Chastity left the office with her family, understanding that the Shaw family was not going to support the Second Salemers. Death , just before her death]] Chastity died on the night of 7 December, 1926 as a result of fatal injuries sustained when the Second Salem Church was destroyed by Credence's Obscurus. The Obscurus attacked their mother after she had tried to punish Credence after catching him with a toy wand that he had found under Modesty's bed before going out of control and tearing the church apart, accidentally killing Chastity in the process. Physical appearance Chastity Barebone often appears to be shy. She have sometimes the tends to blush, or to be curious. She's also often quiet and invisible in public. Personality and traits Chastity usually followed the example of her adoptive mother, Mary Lou. She possessed a zealous anti-witchcraft mindset, much as her mother did and unlike Credence and Modesty. Chastity took her role within the New Salem Philanthropic Society very seriously and would remind the children that handed out the church's leaflets to report to her if they saw any suspicious activity that could possibly register as witchcraft. She did not appear to like the punishments her mother inflicted on Credence and Modesty on occasion but also did not protest or try to stop them. Behind the scenes character in ]] *Chastity is portrayed by Jenn Murray in ."Filming Gets Underway on «Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them»" from BusinessWire *In the film, Chastity's fate is left unclear as she is not seen after the Obscurus destroyed the church, alive or otherwise. The screenplay, however, confirms her as having been killed. Appearances * * * * Notes and references es:Chastity Barebone pt-br:Chastity Barebone pl:Chastity Barebone fr:Chastity Bellebosse ru:Частити Бэрбоун Category:1926 deaths Category:Activists Category:Adoptees Category:American individuals Chastity Category:Deaths by explosion Category:Females Category:Murder victims Category:New Salem Philanthropic Society